Goodnight, Sensei
by Phantom Girl6
Summary: Kakashi returns from a difficult mission, on edge, and exhausted. Who decides to help him but a former student


Goodnight, Sensei

(Kakashi returns from a difficult mission, on edge, and exhausted. Who decides to help him but a former student. Sakura/Kakashi.)

_This is Inner Sakura thinking/whatever_. 'This is normal Sakura's thoughts'

"someone talking"

Sakura is nineteen, Kakashi's thirty-three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(Kakashi's POV)

Just another step. Just one more step. And another… and another. Just keep moving feet.

Good. Made it back to the village. Now just gotta get home. Get home, wash this blood off, then collapse in bed. Or maybe just collapse in bed. Screw the blood. I just want to pass out. Heh. Imagine the shock. The Copy Ninja passing out in the streets. They'd be telling that to their grandkids.

(Normal POV)

Sakura smiled when she saw her old sensei. He had been gone for at least a month on an S-ranked mission. To be honest, she kind of missed him. _More like really missed him._ Her inner self pointed out. 'He's the only person who would listen without complaint or ask for something in return. He's a bit weird but sweet. And always late_.' _She smiled at the last thought and started to go catch up with her old teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She called. Strangely though he didn't react. 'Must not have heard' She decided. Hurrying forward, she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, welcome…"

She never finished. She suddenly found herself being slammed into the ground, a kunai pressed against her throat. She gasped, eyes widening. Kakashi was pinning her to the ground an unrecognizable look in his eye. A look that scared her.

Everyone around had backed away in surprise and fear. Swallowing a gulp, Sakura whispered. "Kakashi-sensei? Please… it's me." At first it didn't look like he really heard her but she felt his grip slacken a little bit and several long minutes, he pulled the kunai away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she reached out and took hold of his hand that was still holding her down. "Kakashi-sensei…" She noticed that his breathing was a bit faster then normal and briefly thought that maybe she surprised him when he released her and got back up. Getting to her own feet, Sakura examined the older man. He seemed quite shaken and exhausted, his visible eye portraying no emotion.

Between Naruto's continued training to become Hokage and Sasuke still wanting revenge against his brother, Kakashi was one of the few people Sakura could go to. So it really hurt to see the man like this, and she was determined to help in anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't look good. I mean really don't look good. My place is closer… if you want, you can come and stay until you feel better. " She offered, a little unsure. _You just want to be closer to your hot ex-sensei!_ She really had to work to hide a blush at inner Sakura's comment. 'No! Well…yes. AH! Just be quiet!' Thankfully her inner self shut up for the time being.

Allowing Sakura to catch a mumbled sound of agreement from Kakashi. Taking his hand, she began leading him towards her place. Kakashi followed quietly barely making a sound.

Once inside, she told him to make himself at home and went to go make a pot of tea. When the water stopped boiling, she called out asking Kakashi what he liked in his tea, only to receive no answer. "Kakashi-sensei?"

She found him sitting on the couch staring off into space. Sitting down beside him, she tilted her head slightly. "I could have hurt you." He mumbled quietly. She guessed that he meant when he had pinned her.

"But you didn't. Besides, I surprised you didn't I? It was an instinctive reaction. I'm not mad." Reaching out she put her arms around him. "It's okay. You're not out on the mission anymore, you're home." Slowly, she let one hand slid on to his back and rubbed gently.

She wasn't sure how long it was but when she glanced at Kakashi, she smiled to see that he had fallen asleep, his head resting somewhat on her shoulder. Carefully laying him out on the couch, she got an extra blanket and pulled it over him before kissing his masked cheek.

"Goodnight, sensei."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I get enough reviews, I may make a sequel to this but only if I get enough reviews. So anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
